My problems, not yours
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Frisk doesn't want to tell Toriel or any of their friends about how they live, how they don't have a family and struggled to find food and shelter each and every day. They spend time with their friends, all the time, but try their best to keep them from realizing. But how long can they really hide it? Someone has to notice eventually? Oneshot


Toriel looked down at the young child, "I wanted to ask you child..."

Frisk looked up at their parental figure with big hopeful eyes.

Toriel sighed and shook her head, "no... you must return to your family, they must be missing you a lot."

Frisk looked surprised, looking down at the ground their remained silent for a moment before deciding they were incapable of giving her the bad the news, so instead they looked up at her, smiled and nodded. Toriel smiled back.

That had been a couple of weeks ago and already Frisk was beginning to suffer due to their decision. The money they had gotten from helping people while underground had ran out and Frisk didn't know what to do any more.

They lived on the street, they always had. No orphanage would accept them, there was limited resources to go around and like Frisk had been told, "it isn't like anyone would adopt a kid like you."

Frisk had accepted it, they weren't like other children who deserved to be loved. They were different. Smaller than other kids their age, weaker. The fact that they were determined wouldn't ever make up for that in the eyes of the world. So they let the world live without them.

Today was a cold day, Frisk was cold, but they didn't complain. It wouldn't change anything. Frisk looked down at the ground, tears filled their eyes, they began to think about their time in the underground. They were so focused on their thoughts they walked straight into a street lamp, hitting their head hard and falling down.

They heard laughter surround them, looking up they saw several people laughing, nobody moved to help. Either they stopped to laughed or just kept walking. Frisk frowned, standing they quickly got away from their, once they were a distance away they moved their hand up to feel their head, it hurt, but they weren't bleeding, maybe they would have a bruise, but nothing to noticeable.

That was good because tomorrow Frisk had to visit their friends, they had been invited by Sans and Papyrus to a heart warming party with all their friends, everyone had been so busy nobody had paid much attention to the kid, but they hadn't forgotten to invite them to the party.

Frisk didn't want to go, yeah they wanted to see their friends, but at the same time, they didn't want the happiness, they knew it would only make the remainder of their time feel worse. But they also knew their friends wanted to see them, and if they didn't go they may suspect something. So they accepted the invite.

Frisk made their way though town, eyes on the ground, keeping an eye out for food people may have dropped, they found nothing and finally gave in, finding a dark alley they curled up in the corner of it closing their eyes and calling it a day. They slept peacefully.

That morning they woke up in time to see the sun rise, there was still a couple of hours left until they needed to be at Sans and Papyrus' house so they went to the lake just beneath the cliff where they had first met their friends. They washed up, making sure their clothes were clean, their hair and their face.

By the time they were clean and dry they made their way towards the house. They smiled seeing the familiar house, Sans was right, they couldn't have missed it. It was almost exactly the same as the one from the underground, a little bigger and with a garden, but the ransom Christmas decorations remained lighting it up for the world to see.

Frisk struggled to reach the doorbell but eventually managed. Sans opened the door, his usual grin plasters on his face, although it seemed more real now than usual.

"Hey kiddo! You are the first to arrive, come in," he opened the door wide and led Frisk in, leading them to the sofa where Frisk climbed on smiling brightly.

"Want anything to drink?"

Frisk shook their head, "thank you."

Sans grinned, "Papyrus! The kid is here!"

"HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted, exiting his room and running down the stairs, quickly hugging Frisk, "I HAVE MISSED YOU VERY MUCH! I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING YOUR TIME BACK ON THE SURFACE FOR WE MONSTERS ARE ENJOYING IT VERY MUCH!"

Frisk smiled and nodded, it was a huge lie but Papyrus never had to know that.

"WE HAVE FINALLY FINISHED OUR HOUSE! WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT IS BETTER THAN OUR OLD ONE, IT HAD A BIGGER KITCHEN!" he explained.

Frisk nodded.

"IT ALSO HAS A BETTER BATHROOM AND EXTRE ROOM UPSTAIRS, FOR SLEEPOVERS!"

Frisk laughed.

Papyrus smiled, "I AM GLAS TO SEE YOU ARE OKAY HUMAN... I DON'T KNOW WHY I FELT LIKE YOU MAY NOT BE HAPPY HERE... I SEE NOW I WAS WRONG, A RARE OCCURENCE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS BUT IT HAPPENS SOMETIMES."

Frisk was surprised to hear that, why would Papyrus suspect something was wrong? Had Frisk done something to make them suspect, they shrugged it of deciding it best not to think about.

The doorbell rang and Sans opened the door, "I am here!" Undyne shouted entering.

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus went over to the greet the fish woman and Frisk waved as well.

"Hey punk! How have you been?" she asked grabbing Frisk and picking them up with ease giving them a painfully tight hug.

Meanwhile Sans was greeting Alphys, "hey Alphys, how is the new lab and home coming along?"

"O-Oh... y-you know... g-good," she replied looking at Undyne, "d-darling, maybe y-you should n-not handle the h-human with so n-much force, I-I d-don't t-think it is good for them."

"Ridiculous!" Undyne shouted but placed Frisk back on the sofa in favour of cuddling her girlfriend.

Toriel came next, checking on Frisk intently, "you have a bruise," she said looking at their head.

Frisk just shrugged, "I kinda hit it on my way home yesterday, wasn't looking where I was going."

Toriel sighed, "you must be more careful my child," she scolded.

"I'm sorry, I will be from now on."

Asgore phones up saying he wouldn't be coming, had some important political stuff to sort out. Nothing surprising their, Frisk could see Toriel visibly relax at the news.

They all sat down, eating the food cooked by Papyrus, spaghetti, obviously. And a rather impressive batch at that. Frisk hadn't eaten a proper meal since leaving the underground, they ate their first plate than a second and even a third.

Papyrus seemed very happy, "WOW TINY HUMAN, YOU REALLY LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPAGHETTI RIGTH?"

Frisk nodded, "it is the best spaghetti in the world!"

Everyone laughed, at the end everyone had a piece of pie that Toriel had bought, she cut a particularly big piece for Frisk and although they were actually full they enjoyed it and ate it all anyway, knowing they may not eat for a good couple of days after this.

After the meal everyone sat at the sofa, talking, shouting, joking... Frisk smiled, laughed and occasionally added something to the conversation. They were happy with their family. But soon it was time to go.

"T-Thank you, for the meal," Alphys smiled.

"It was great! All those cooking classes are really paying of right Papyrus?" Undyne grinned a toothy grin.

"Well, that was awfully nice, I best be going though, thank you very much, Papyrus, Sans, we will see each other around, right Frisk?"

"So," Sans looked at Frisk, "are your parents going to pick you up or something?"

Frisk shook their head, "I know my way back," they whispered, hugging Papyrus and Sans, "thank you very much, it was really nice."

"OF COURSE IT WAS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS COOKING IS BEST AFTER ALL," he smiled, waving.

Frisk left walking away from the house, they heard the door close and took one last look before running towards the city centre. That had been... nice. But now back to reality. They had to-

Ring, Ring, Ring...

Frisk pulled their phone out seeing an incoming call from Sans, they frowned answering.

"Hey, kid, how are you?"

Frisk raised an eyebrow, "good?"

"Just wanted to ask, wanna go to Grillby's tomorrow? He just opened a new place up here and well, my treat."

Frisk smiled, "sure, sounds fun."

"Cool, meet me at my place at half one?"

Frisk nodded, "okay."

"Well, see you then kid," Sans said hanging up.

Frisk looked down at their phone and smiled putting it away, well, they had something else to look forward to now.

That night it rained hard and Frisk was incapable of finding cover, they were soaked, shivering they made their way towards Sans and Papyrus' house. They originally intended to call Sans and tell him they couldn't make it but their phone had also been soaked so they hoped they could just tell him they fell in a puddle or something.

They reached the house and rang the doorbell, it was answered by Papyrus, "HUMAN? WHY ARE YOU WET? DID YOU GO SWIMMING BEFORE COMING HERE?" he asked.

Frisk chuckled, "n-nah," they were shivering quite intensely, "I-I f-fell into a p-puddle," they whispered.

Sans showed up behind Papyrus and although he was grinning didn't seem happy, "kiddo, you will catch a cold if you go out like that," he scolded, gesturing for them to come in.

They did so and were relieved by how warm it was inside, "magic," Sans said making a blue flame with his hand to answer the unasked question. He got Frisk to sit down on the sofa and with some magic dried them of completely.

Frisk smiled, "thanks."

"No problem, now stay here just a moment while I get my stuff," he instructed, leaving out the front door before he could be heard in his room. Frisk giggled.

"THAT REMIND ME HUMAN, I CALLED YOU EARLIER TO ASK FOR ADVICE ABOUT A HUMAN MATTER, BUT YOU DID NOT ANSWER YOUR PHONE."

"Oh, sorry Papyrus, it got wet when I fell, it isn't working."

"OH I SEE, WELL DO NOT WORRY," Papyrus pulled a phone out from the draw, "THIS IS MY OLD ONE, YOU CAN HAVE IT, IFYOU GIVE ME YOUR OLD ONE I WILL GIVE IT TO UNDYNE FOR ALPHYS, MAYBE IT CAN BE FIXED?"

Frisk smiled taking the phone and handing Papyrus their old one, "thanks, it means a lot to me."

"IT IS NOTHING SMALL HUMAN, WHAT WOULD I DO IF I COULD NOT PHONE YOU AFTER ALL?"

"Okay kid," Sans popped his head though the front door, "let's go."

Frisk waved goodbye to Papyrus before followed Sans down the street, "so... is it this direction or the opposite?"

"No short cuts this time, we will walk normally so that you know where it is," Sans' grin widened as he looked at the kid who smiled brightly.

Eventually they reached the new establishment, they entered, it was mostly filled with monsters all though their were a couple of humans enjoying the good food as well.

"Same as last time?" Sans asked as he sat on the stool.

Frisk nodded, picking up the whoopee cushion before sitting down, handing it to Sans with a knowing look. Sans laughed putting it away before ordering two fries.

Frisk began to eat slowly, watching Sans who was thinking, "well, kid... it's been a while..."

Frisk tilted their head.

"Listen... kid, I wanted to ask you for another favour... I know you have already done a lot for us but-"

Frisk shook their head, they really hadn't done that much, gesturing for Sans to continue.

Sans smiled, "my brother, he like you a lot, I just want to know you will stick around? You know? I know you must have lots of stuff to do, family and school and human stuff... but I would really appreciate if you visited every now and again, and so would everyone else."

Frisk smiled and nodded, "you guys are all my friend, of course."

Sans smiled, "you are a saint, you know that kid?"

Frisk laughed, the rest of the meal was Frisk eating slowly and laughing at bad puns made by Sans.

Later Sans asked Frisk if they wanted walking back home.

Frisk had to stop themselves from panicking before shaking their head, "I'm fine."

Sans frowned, "you sure kiddo? I haven't got anything better to do, well, other than sleeping."

"You sleep," Frisk smiled, "I am fine."

Sans shrugged, "suit yourself, see you later."

Frisk was on their way back when their phone began to ring, they answered without looking at who it was.

"HUMAN!" they flinched away at the shouting but smiled, "I WAS JUST PHONING TO BE SURE THE PHONE I GAVE YOU IS WORKING, I SEE THIS IS THE CASE AND AM RELIVED, THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION," he then hung up.

Frisk smiled putting it in his pocket walking down the street, there were puddled everywhere and Frisk was beginning to feel cold, they didn't know where to go, there must be somewhere they could hide from the cold?

Eventually they gave up on their search and just slept in a corner curled up as best they could. The next day they couldn't find any food but didn't worry too much about it, the day after was the same and they began to worry, by the forth day they were beginning to panic. They were so hungry, it was ridiculous. They were dizzy. They though of giving up their search in favour of sleeping but realized if they gave in they would definitely not find food. So they kept going, until they bumped into Undyne.

"Hu? Look where you are- hey punk! How are ya?"

Frisk smiled as brightly as they possibly could, "sorry, didn't see you there," they whispered.

"No problem, you look a little disorientated," Undyne pointed out, "you lost?"

Frisk shook their head, "no, fine."

"Oh well, I just went shopping to buy ingredients for cooking lessons with Papyrus," she said showing Frisk the ingredients.

Frisk gave her a thumbs up.

"I got loads of this things called cookies cause they were on offer, want a pack?" she offered with a toothy grin.

Frisk smiled brightly and nodded, Undyne handed them a small pack, "thank you!"

"No problem punk! Now I need to go, don't want to leave Papyrus waiting!" she was about to leave when she stopped, "hey, kid, Alphys, Papyrus and me are going to do some extreme training tomorrow at five, want to come?"

Frisk hesitated before remembering the favour Sans had asked and nodding.

"Cool! At the park five, don't you dare be late punk!" she shouted before running of so as to not be late herself.

Frisk hid themselves in a corner, eating the cookies they felt content when they fell asleep. The next morning they were sure to go straight to the lake to clean before heading to the park, they knew they were probably going to catch a cold but it wasn't a big deal, a cold was nothing. They ran around a bit to warm up when Undyne got their and to get dry.

They were panting in no time, not just that but their head was spinning. They took a deep breath, it was fine, it was going to be fine.

Soon they saw their friends coming, Undyne and Papyrus were first running with much motivation. Alphys walked behind looking a bit like she didn't want to be there, behind her was Sans who Frisk knew was definitely not going to run.

Frisk waved brightly as Undyne stopped right in front of them, turning to wait for their friends.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus gave them a hug, "I MISSED YOU, IT HAD BEEN LIFE FOUR DAYS SINCE WE SPOKE, THAT IS MUCH TOO LONG!"

Alphys and Sans finally arrived, "h-hi," Alphys greeted.

Sans just raised a hand, grinning as always, "hey kid, though I'd come and watch."

"YOU REALLY SHOULD JOIN IN," Papyrus complained.

Sans grinned sitting down under the tree, "nah, not my style."

"Come on guys!" Undyne began to lead the workout, "first we have to run!" she shouted and ran of, Papyrus had no trouble, Frisk and Alphys struggled a bit but tried their best.

After running they did some star jumps, push up, climbed a tree, well Sans may have used his magic to push Frisk into the tree but that still counted.

"Come on kid, we are done in the tree, jump down!" Undyne instructed.

Frisk looked over to Sans hopefully but he had fallen asleep.

Frisk frowned climbing down carefully, until they fell, hitting the ground hard, they heard laughter coming from their friends. Frisk laughed, "very funny," they complained and try to get up but struggled.

This was what got their friends to stop laughing, "you okay punk?"

"Y-Yeah," Frisk moved away but it hurt and suddenly tears were streaming down their face.

"Kid stop it!" Alphys ordered but Frisk tried one last time letting out a scream of pain this time when their arm hurt.

Sans who had been sleeping was immediately woken up and by their side, "what happened?"

"THE HUMAN FELL FROM TEH TREE AND NOW THEY HURT," Papyrus answered looking worried.

"Okay, first, give them some space," Sans instructed and everyone took a couple of steps back. Sans sighed and using is magic turned Frisk over. Flinching at the sight.

"OH NO! I CAN'T LOOK," Papyrus turned around covering his face.

Frisk whispered.

"Don't worry kid," Sans reassured, "it isn't that bad, just a broken bone," he reassured, lying them down carefully on the grass without moving the broken arm.

"What should we do?" Undyne asked.

"We need to call an ambulance," Sans instructed but before Undyne could pull out her phone Frisk tried to sit up.

"No!" they shouted surprisingly everyone.

"W-Why not?" Alphys asked.

Frisk shook their head, "please don't..."

Sans frowned, "Frisk, you broke your arm, you need to see a doctor and before you say anything-" he raised a finger, "no, Alphys doesn't count."

Frisk whimpered but shook their head, "I can take care of it," they sat up and moved their not broken arm to touch their broken one flinching when it hurt.

"Kid..." Sans grabbed Frisk, "we need to get you to a hospital."

"No," the kid begged, tears running down their face, they pushed Sans away and moved their hand towards the broken bone once more.

"Kid-"

A clicking noise and the kid had set the bone, they bit their lip until it bled but they looked up at their friends, "s-see? A-All f-fixed..." they gasped for breath as more tears flowed won their face, it hurt.

Papyrus moved further away, "IS THIS A NORMAL HUMAN THING?" he asked.

"I don't know brother..." Sans admitted getting closer to Frisk again, "you still need a cast."

"Not if I'm careful," Frisk begged, "please..."

Sans sighed, finally giving in, "fine... we'll make a small cast and leave it their but you're going to have to be super careful, okay kid?"

Frisk nodded, trying to stand up but they were seriously dizzy, not only were they really hungry, had spent too long doing exercise and clearly pushed their body too far, but now they had broken their arm and the pain was nearly unbearable.

But they couldn't go to a hospital, those places were expensive and Frisk had no insurance, he cried as Sans carefully picked them up with his magic, "I'll meet you guys back home, okay," he said taking a short cut.

Sans lay Frisk down on the sofa, "sorry kid, this is my fault, I didn't realize I had dozed of."

"I-It's not your fault Sans," Frisk whispered, taking deep breath.

Sans frowned for just a second before his grin returned, "Frisk... please, let me call an ambulance, you are not well."

Frisk shook their head looking up at Sans, the skeleton looked away and sighed, "I won't force you but... you really should-"

"No," Frisk whispered, "no..."

Sans sighed and nodded, getting his first aid kit out he made an improvised cast, "there we go, now be careful, okay kid?"

Frisk nodded, looking exausted.

"Do you want something to eat? Drink?"

Frisk nodded, but didn't specify. Sans went to the kitchen coming back with a small tray of treats and a glass of water. Frisk smiled thanking Sans, picking away at the treats and drinking the water. After a while, Frisk had calmed down from the initial shock and was looking a bit better.

When Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys got back Sans decided the kid needed space, sending Alphys and Undyne home and Papyrus to his room he grabbed the kids phone.

"This is Papyrus' old phone," he commented looking at the numbers.

"The old one broke in a puddle," Frisk whispered, "the day we went to Grillby's," they whispered.

Sans nodded, grinning as usual, "are your parents number not in here?"

"Oh... I never got around to adding them."

"Do you know them by memory?"

Frisk shook their head.

Sans sighed, "it's fine," Frisk whispered, "I can walk, I broke my arm not leg," they pointed out, standing but looking a little dizzy still.

Sans sighed, "guess there ain't any other option," he said, grabbing one of his hoodies and putting it on Frisk before picking them up, "what direction?"

"W-What? Y-You are not coming!" Frisk regretted what they said, it actually sounded rather mean.

"How come kiddo?"

"I-I... I can go alone."

"Kid, I can't let you do that."

"Well, you have to."

"Kid, you are not walking home alone after breaking your arm."

Frisk realized they would have to figure something out or Sans was going to catch on, what they said next they would regret for a long time, "haven't you done enough already?"

Sans was silent for a moment before putting Frisk down, "yeah, I guess I have," his pupils were black and although his grin was ever present it was in no way honest.

Frisk flinched, wanting more than anything to apologize but they held back, taking of the hoodie and placing it on the sofa, "bye..." they whispered.

Sans didn't answer, didn't even look at them, Frisk closed the door behind them, holding back their tears as best they could as they walked down the street. Now Sans surely hated them, and who could blame him?

That night was the worst yet, Frisk could barely breather from the pain. Their head was spinning and eventually they managed to sleep. The next morning thought, they couldn't stand. And next... almost a week had passed and Frisk still hadn't move from the corner. They hadn't eaten anything, they hadn't even had a glass of water and they knew if they didn't find at least water today they wouldn't survive another night.

So ignoring the pain they stood and began to make their way towards the lake, after drinking they felt better but far from okay. They walked though town, but they didn't see anything, all they could do was concentrate on their steps so as to not fall over.

Eventually they noticed their movement becoming slower, they were less and less conscious of the world around them. They felt like at any moment they would collapse, eventually they did, falling to the ground, they opened their eyes weakly, nobody stopped, nobody cared. They felt tears flow down their cheeks as they tried to stand but just fell down again.

Nobody came.

They were alone.

They had chased away the only people who had ever cared about them.

"F-Frisk... p-please... k-kid... d-don't you dare die on me!"

Frisk managed to weakly open up small eyes to see Sans sigh in relief.

"God kid... you gave me one heck of a scare there."

"S-Sans..." they whispered trying to breath properly, "h-hurts..."

"I can imagine," Sans smiled holding them close, "you are going to a hospital kid."

Frisk shook their head, "n-no..."

"Yes."

Frisk had no energy left to argue with, they next woke up in a hospital bed, they could hear faint voices.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"Yes, they will be fine."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, they are extremely malnourished, slightly dehydrated and just generally exhausted. Nothing proper rest and care won't fix."

"Thank goodness..."

"So, you say you found them collapsed like this?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be honest, I highly doubt this kid has a family, I know you say they say they have one but... every sign points towards this kid living out on the streets."

"I know... I'll talk to them properly as soon as they wake up, I just wish they told me."

"Children have many fears, they are at that age when the world is maddeningly simple to them, it wouldn't surprise me if the kid was scared of what you would think."

A sigh, "yeah..."

Frisk couldn't hold onto consciousness much longer, next time they woke up they heard no voices, but saw a familiar face sat right next to their bed.

"S-Sans," Frisk whispered, the skeleton had just noticed they were awake.

"Hey... kid," Sans wasn't grinning, it looked really weird, he wasn't grinning at all, not even trying.

Frisk tried to move but didn't have the strength.

Sans didn't look at all surprised, he shook his head, "don't bother, just rest kiddo."

Frisk frowned, "Sans?"

"You are in a hospital kiddo."

"I know..."

"And I'm not apologizing, you need to be here."

"I know that too..."

"Well then, why didn't you let me take you sooner?" he asked looking angrier than ever.

Frisk moved away as much as they could, which was no more than a couple of centimetres, "please..."

"Stop giving me that look," Sans crossed his arms, "I've had enough of this Frisk, you lied to me, to all of us... tell me the truth."

Frisk felt tears fill their eyes and they reached up with their good arm to wipe them away, "I'm sorry."

"Frisk, talk to me kid, why did you lie?"

"I-I don't know... I didn't want any of you guys to know about my problems so I just... hid them... kept them to myself, it felt right."

"Well it wasn't kiddo, you could have died... what if I hadn't of found you when I did?"

Frisk whimpered.

"I know you don't want to hurt any of us, but doing what you did hurt us more than anything else you could have possibly done," Sans grabbed Frisk's hand, "we love you, we all love you a lot, your a part of our family now."

Frisk began to cry.

"Frisk, family takes care of each other, you took amazing care of all of us back in the underground, now let us return the favour, just a little?"

Frisk nodded, letting Sans hug him.

His grin was back, "two days the doctor says before you can come home. Mettaton has sorted out a healthy insurance for you, and everyone else for that matter... Toriel has signed you up for her new school, Alphys and Undyne got you some new clothes and I got guardianship for ya," he leaned back, "not a bad three days work if I do say so myself."

Frisk smiled and nodded, "you guys are amazing."

"Well of course we are, and so are you little one, now go to sleep, okay? I for one am tired to the bone and I ain't the one with the comfy bed so, you better sleep for both of us, got it?"

A couple of days later Sans walked though the door to his home holding Frisk in his arms safely, the kid was half asleep but seemed content, that was until there was suddenly a load of shouting and people and Sans almost fell over.

"SURPRISE!"

There in the living room stood Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Muffet, the entirety of the old royal guard and a bunch more monsters even Sans did not recognize. Frisk looked up and smiled at his friends. Happy to see them all. Their was pie. Spaghetti, spider pastries and other delicious food dotted around the room. There were hand made decorations and some loud speakers set up although no music was playing at the moment.

"I THOUGHT WE SHOULD CELEBRATE FRISK LEAVING THE HOSPITAL AND COMING HOME," Papyrus explained with a smile, looking at his brother who seemed more confused than Frisk.

Sans sighed, "I would have preferred the kid take a few more days to rest," he whispered placing Frisk on the floor, "but I guess I'm just being lazy."

Frisk ran of to cuddle all their friends as best as they could with just one good arm. Everyone managed to be careful, even Undyne and Papyrus, considering Frisk's weakness. Frisk was so happy all their friends were there they completely forgot about all the pain and simply enjoyed the moment. It was a very happy sight really. A reminder for the kid that, they weren't alone and they never would be.

When Sans decided it was way too late he got up from the couch where he had been dozing of, "okay, that's enough for little Frisk here," he scooped the kid up into his arms, "time for bed for under whatever age Frisk is under."

"OOOOH! I KNOW, ONE HUNDRED, FRISK IS UNDER A HUNDRED YEARS OLD, RIGHT?"

"Sure thing paps, but that means you have to go to bed too ya know?" he said with a grin before walking up the stairs, opening the door to what used to be the guest room.

Frisk gasped when he entered, it was no longer a guest room, it was covered with all sorts of stuff, thee was a poster of mettaton, a small box of toys, a car figurine, a huge varieyt of books from manga, snail facts, joke books and cooking books... there was some weapons in a corner, that Sans was glaring at, clearly he hadn't placed it their, probably Undyne.

"It's got a bit of everybody here, all it needs is you," he said placing Frisk in bed, he sighed, Frisk had lost quite a bit of weight. They would recover, Sans would make sure of it, but each time he lifted Frisk up and realized that, they had failed them at one point.

"Sans..."

"Yes Frisk?"

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"What I said... before I left, last time... I never meant to be mean like that, I panicked and-"

"Frisk," Sans hugged the kid, "don't worry about that, I know you didn't mean it and either way, I was never angry at you, only at myself... cause you were right, I didn't do a very good job at protecting you, not when we were underground and not up here either... I hope that will change now."

Frisk smiled and hugged Sans, "it already has, you are doing a great job."

Sans' grin widened, "yeah... I guess I'm not doing half bad at the moment..." he whispered.

A couple of months later.

Sans was in the park watching Frisk play, the kid was looking much better than before, but Sans knew Frisk had a way to go Frisk was a strong kid but that could never make up for the amount of damage years without care could do to a child.

"Sans!" the skeleton looked up seeing the child running towards them with something in their hand.

"What's that kiddo?"

"It's pretty isn't it?" they whispered showing a rather boring looking rock.

Sans nodded, "beautiful," he commented, "reminds me of Sprinkles."

"Can I keep it? I promise to fee and walk it!"

Sans laughed before nodding, "go ahead kiddo."

Frisk smiled brightly hugging Sans before sitting next to them on the bench stroking the rock.

"What you going to name it?"

Frisk frowned, there was a name they had in mind, but they knew it would hurt Torile to hear it, "Flowey," they decided.

"Flowey?" Sans looked surprised but soon shrugged, "sounds good kiddo."

Sans then stood up, "now, not that I don't love lazing around and doing nothing but, I believe it may be time we made our way back home, Pap will have finished making lunch by now and you remember what the doctor said?"

Frisk rolled their eyes and nodded, holding their rock close, "I have to east three to five meals a day at the same time every day consisting of wide variety of healthy foods filled with energy."

Sans couldn't held but laugh, "come on kid, now you finished taking in words shall we get some food in ya?"

Frisk grabbed Sans hand as he quickly walked though a shortcut straight into the kitchen.

"SANS YOU ARE LATE! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE EXACTLY TWENTY SEVEN AND A HALF SECONDS AGO, THAT IS APROXIMATELY HALF A MINUTE AND TEN SECONDS LATER THAN YESTERDAY!"

Sans shrugged, "sorry bro but Frisk was having loads of fun, they even adopted a new pet."

Papyrus then looked towards Frisk and the rock they were holding up, "OH, THAT IS A BEAUTIFL ROCK BUT ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS? THEY CAN BE A LOT OF RESPONSIBILITY?"

Frisk nodded and Papyrus nodded too.

"YOU WILL BE AN AMAZING OWNER HUMAN, I AM SURE OF IT."

Frisk nodded, finding a blanket and wrapping their pet rock in it before giving them some of the 'rock food' also known as sprinkles, smiling up at Papyrus who gave them a thumbs up while Sans began to move the food Papyrus had prepared from the counter to the table.

Frisk sat up and began to eat happily, Sans remembered when Frisk first came to live with them, they had worn lose sweaters so as to hide their body from the world, it had been so skinny and out of place, now Frisk was wearing a normal old top that showed just how much they had improved. They were still underweight but nowhere near what they had been.

Papyrus was praising Frisk, it is all Papyrus did now, he no longer had time to praise himself because of how busy he was praising Frisk, he praised them for the scores they were getting at school, how they had chosen the perfect pet rock, how they were eating and good behaved... Papyrus loved Frisk and Sans realized that because of this Papyrus had matured a lot since they got here.

They all had, all of them had learned what it meant to care for someone was pretty much completely dependent on you. Frisk depended on their friends for everything, food, clothes, school... and Sans loved that fact, because before Frisk could only depend on themselves even though they really did not have the mean to do so. But now, Frisk had a family that loved and cared for them.

Now, Frisk was safe. They would never go hungry, be left out in the cold or lack the needed care for recovery when ill, ever again. Sans would make sure of it, and if he wasn't there, Papyrus, or Toriel... Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton...

Frisk smiled up at Sans, before leaving the table, "I'm going to my room to play."

"Hm... homework done?"

Frisk nodded.

"Okay, have fun then."

And Frisk was gone, leaving Sans as happy as could be, knowing the kid could finally be just that, a kid.

"Have fun kid... you have a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
